


Blood Smell

by Selavy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Rut, he is not like other omegas physically
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selavy/pseuds/Selavy
Summary: 比Alpha信息素更迷人的，是Kylo身上的血腥味。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Blood Smell

Hux有一个特殊的爱好，他喜欢血液的味道。刚刚离开血管的鲜红色液体依旧带着热度，温和的味道会慢慢晕开一种丰蕴的甜，是Hux最喜欢的，但极其稀少，他还不至于为了自己的癖好随意攫取生命。更多的时候，他只能闻到经过一两个小时风干后带着腥味的血，在衣服上板结成块。他会将鼻子完全埋入这些布料里，贪婪地吸取即将逝去的气味，然后和衣服的主人来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

每次Kylo从战场上回来后都会和Hux做爱。任务一旦结束他就会立刻回到定局者号上，匆匆忙忙地带着呛鼻的沙尘和甜美的血腥味直接来到将军的寝室，借助原力迅速扒光Hux的衣服，让那具雪白柔软的身体抵住自己沾满鲜血的黑色袍子。他知道Hux有多喜欢血的味道，这种渴望病态得像是某个星球传说里专门吸食血液的种族。Kylo享受着对方埋在自己腰间深深吸气产生的轻微颤动，仿佛Hux渴望的是自己。

自己身上的血腥味比信息素更吸引Hux，这有时候让Kylo很恼火。

今天的任务比较棘手，Kylo单枪匹马屠了一个小队的特种兵才勉强回到基地。他还是直接去了Hux的寝室，即使自己现在的状态并不适合做爱。

“天哪，Ren，你……”看见Kylo的一瞬间Hux就从椅子上跳了起来，“你怎么没有去医疗室？”他上前扶住了Kylo，对方左侧腹部的衣服已经完全被鲜血浸透，红色液体滴落在房间的白色地板上显得尤其刺眼。

“没事的。”Kylo动手取下了头盔，被汗水浸湿的头发解放了出来。

“没事就见鬼了！现在就给我去医疗室！”

Kylo拉住了他的手，棕色的瞳孔深得不见底。“你不想我待在这里吗？”他轻轻问道，湿润的嘴唇也红得像鲜血。

Hux突然明白了对方的意思，之前一直由焦虑和担忧占据的感官瞬间被倾泻而入的气味填满，他闻到了弥漫在整个房间里的腥甜味道。Hux有些动摇，咬着下唇，“可是你的伤看起来……”

“我可以暂时包扎一下，过后再处理。”

Hux看着Kylo的样子，恼怒地呻吟了一声，屈从于自己的欲望拿来了医疗箱。他坚持自己亲手给Kylo包扎，“我可不需要更多的血了。”

现在的Kylo身上混合着陈旧的血迹腥味和柔软的鲜血香气，Hux勉强才能控制住自己颤抖的手。他光白的皮肤上沾满了早已变干发黑的血迹，伤口处还在不停往外渗血。Hux把每一块清洁伤口的纱布都放到了密封罐里，即使上面沾满了消毒水的刺鼻气味，他还是想留到之后拿出来回味一下。

Hux把鼻子轻轻抵在包扎好的伤口上，急迫地嗅藏在层层纱布下的气味。他轻轻舔舐着伤口周围的皮肤，甜腻的血腥味依旧残留在上面，夹杂着消毒水的味道，一路往上，还参杂着汗水的咸味。Kylo的颈间散发着淡淡的信息素味道，椰子的香甜，带着奶味，仿佛在Hux的舌尖上回荡。Hux在他的腺体上留下轻轻的一吻，感受到了alpha身体的颤抖。

几秒的接触烫得Kylo感觉自己整个人都烧了起来，身体叫嚣着想要Hux的嘴唇继续贴在腺体上，可是对方下一秒就拉开了距离，他急促地抽了一口气，放在Hux屁股上的右手不自主地收紧了往回揽，想要请求对方继续，然而并没有得到回应，对方轻轻舔咬着他的喉结，在他发出沮丧的低声咆哮时紧紧贴在上面共同振动，让Kylo反而呻吟起来。

Kylo倾过身去想要夺取主导，侵略性地攻占着Hux的口腔。他可以感受到Hux的信息素越来越浓，刺激的香料味一阵一阵地向着自己的鼻腔扑来，Kylo埋在omega颈间贪婪地汲取着这股味道。

他不由自主地贴近Hux，在对方大腿上蹭着自己已经完全勃起的阴茎。 “嗯……你……你是不是……发情了……”

“我又闻不到自己的味道。”Hux翻了个白眼。他的发情期从来不像其他omega一样伴随着各种生理变化，最多信息素的味道变重一些。这让他一直以来很好地掩盖了自己的身份，所有人都以为他是beta，直到Kylo在某次做爱过程中弄得Hux意外发情，浓烈的omega信息瞬间充满了整个房间。Kylo说他闻起来像纳布出产的香料，这个类比让Hux感到愤怒。

Hux忽然发现空气中椰子味的浓度陡然升高，迅速掩盖了之前的血腥味，充溢着Hux的嗅觉，甜得发腻。

“天啊，你发情了？Kylo？”对方继续疯狂地蹭着自己，牙齿在Hux的腺体附近逡巡。

操，alpha真是麻烦。

**Author's Note:**

> 一脚急刹，别问，不会写正戏。


End file.
